Trick of the Treat
by Wingedbullets
Summary: A ToadOC romance story of trust and understanding. A human girl literally falls in his lap and hes not sure what to make of it. All happens on All Hollows Eve. Chapter 3 Added
1. Trick of the Treat: This is my story

Kuwakaskei: hello every one I have returned with a new story and I tell you this one is a good one. I'm in college now but this is a story for my English class so I have to do it. So be prepared for chapters every couple of days. Wow so unlike me. Well hope you like the story so far they will be posted in small chapters because that's what my teacher wants. Enjoy.

Mortimer: And for the disclaimers. She owns no one but Cara. Cara is her character. All others belong to marvel.

Trick of the Treat

You ever have that feeling that you're special in your own way? That you have some ultimate purpose for being. Well I had one. To be everyone's little follower. The one to pick on, to tease to be the one subjected to cruel comments. Well that was me little miss Cara Demont. A 5 foot 2 burnet, pale pathetic little girl with an attitude if pushed to far.

Yup that was me. You could say I'm just a normal girl and in truth I am. I go to a fairly normal high school. I have fairly normal friends if you call some one that thinks they are the reincarnation of a movie character normal then well there as normal as your gonna get.

In reality who doesn't act like a movie character? Every one has some one they would like to be. But I'm already like the one I admire. I wasn't a huge X-men fan until the movie came out. I thought I was the coolest action movie I had ever seen. While watching it every one would give out shouts and cheers for there favorite character but when it came to one no one would cheer. No one would yell. Some would just give a disgusted look or say gross.

He was the one I was most like. The Toad. How fitting. He was always hated for how he looked, what he did. I was the same. No one liked me. They would call me a freak just because I was two toned one blue eye and one a golden chocolate brown. Other than that there was nothing wrong with me I wasn't fat by any means. To be honest I'm as skinny as a rail. My closest friends said that I was attractive and that if they weren't my friend they would take me on a date any day. I had short brown hair that would stick up as if it defied gravity.

But still they found something to criticize me about but who cares. It's the last week of high school. I'm a so called attractive 19 year old that's going off to college soon and Halloween was on its way and I have always liked the idea a free candy and dressing up in a goofy way. Halloween is the only time of the year no one cares what you look like. Which reminds me I have to hurry home and finish my Halloween costume?

Kuwakaskei: I'm loving this story already. Hope you do too. Flames will be eaten by the rabid penguins of lore.


	2. Trick of the Treat: Candy Time

Kuwakaskei: hears the second chapter hope you like it. Mort would you do the disclaimer please.

Mortimer: she owns nothing but Cara and Marcus. Cara and Marcus are her characters. All others belong to Marvel.

Kuwakaskei: thank you Hun.

Trick of the Treat

It was finally that special time of the year, Old Hollow's Eve or better known as Halloween. My friends and I were going to get at least four pillow cases full of candy this time around and beat last years record. I couldn't wait to show off my costume. I've been spending my better time of life working on it and doing chores for money for the fabric. And I only had a few more stitches left to do. _There done…_I looked down at my handy work with a smile on my face. Those sewing lessons from grandma really did come in handy.

"Oh honey that looks great." I turned around to look at my mother a smile gracing my lips.

"Yeah now I just need to dye and spike my hair and put the face paint on." To be honest I felt a swell of pride considering this is the only thing that I did all by myself with the occasional support from the folks. Oh and did I mention my hair is now very short. I can spike it up with out it looking like some punk rock band. Though I do think Travis Barker is kind of hot in his own little way. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the phone rang.

"I"LL GET IT!" Picking up the phone I spoke in my most sexy voice I could. "Sex you up dating services. How would you like it this evening?" There was a pause at the other end for a second before the person on the other end spoke up.

"I just want to know something? What would you do if that was one of you family members?" _Typical Marcus. I'm just to smart for him. He'll say so to…_

"That's the great thing about Caller ID huh." I laughed a bit as he stuttered on the other end. _One, Two, Three…_

"Well I guess you're just to smart for me." _Do I know this boy or do I know this boy?_

"Anyway are you ready yet I'm going to be coming bye in say ten minutes."

"Ok I'll be ready by then just have to get dressed so who you going as this year?" Last year he was supposed to be spike but only achieved the look of an overgrown porcupine. It was actually quite funny. The spiked kept poking him in the ass when he walked.

"I'm going to be the great Nightcrawler this year. Less of a problem with poking things. You?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out now wont you."

"Hey now that's not fair. Oh well I should warn you I'm about say five minutes away from you house so you better get ready. Bye."

"CRAP!" I grabbed my newly made costume and put it on. Looked in the mirror. _Hmmmmm. Not bad if I say so my self._ Then ran to that bathroom and died my hair up in a spiky, green colored way and put my face paint on. I finished just in time to hear the door bell ring. "GOT IT!" I answered the door to see a mishelved, and slightly off colored Nightcrawler in my door way. He looked at me and it was a Kodak moment. God I wish I had a camera then.

"WOW! YOU LOOK FREAKIN SWEET! JUST LIKE THE REAL THING JUST FEMALE! MAN RAY PARK WOULD SO HAVE HIS WORK CUT OUT FOR HIM IF HE SAW YOU HAHAHAHA! THE TOAD AND TOAD-GIRL SAGA!" He started laughing saying his costume sucked elephant trunk. It wasn't bad considering he never took a sewing class in his life. "It would be so cool if we could meet the real characters."

_Yeah that would be pretty cool. Truth be told I wish I could meet Toad and the brotherhood. Then I would be able to talk to some one like me. Some one who would understand what it feels like to be abnormal. _I snapped out of my self pity mind link, and took a look at the clock 7:23 CRAP!

"You look fine now lets get going before the ankle bitters get the candy first huh? I grabbed eight pillow cases four for him four for me. "Now come on I want CANDY!"

"HAHAHA HEY WAIT FOR ME HOPPERS!"

Little did I know that this Halloween was going to be full of surprises?

Kuwakaskei hope you all like it. No worries Toad and the Brotherhood will appear in the next chapter I promise. Oh and flames will be fed to the land walking piranha. Go ahead and send a flame it will be ignored.


	3. Trick of the Treat: A Visitor

Kuwakaskei: Well I hope you all are enjoying the Fanfic. If not I will keep writing and hope you change your mind. Oh and I plan to write a Mastermind father like fic. Just no idea what the plot should be. If you have any ideas please send them in thank you.

Mortimer: She owns no one but Cara and Marcus. All others belong to Marvel……Why do I always have to do this?

Kuwkaskei: cuz you're cute when you do it.

Mortimer: I'm not cute. I'm evil.

Kuwakaskei: yes you're an evil, cute little froggie.

Mortimer: I hate you.

Trick of the Treat

Well this year was one of the best candy collecting ones yet. We literally had to go by a shopping mart and pick up another bag for candy. Its was all good stuff to caramels, mints, gooey chocolate center ones peanut butter, toothbrush ….TOOTHBRUSH! WHAT THE HELL? Stupid dentist people. They have a hay day drilling teeth because of this holiday. Oh well.

"Hey it's almost 11:00. Want to head home now?" Marcus turned to look at me with a pleading look in his eyes. We were both tired we went to most of the small city and some of the houses had literally mile long driveways. _Who the hell wants a drive way that long sheesh. _

"Yeah lets me just get this last house then well head back. Its Mrs. Whitney's house and I see her every year. She love's my costumes I want to show her this one." I started my way up the slightly long drive way.

"Yeah ok I'll wait here ok. I'm tired." He tried to sit down with out getting poked by his tail

"Ok man. Be right back." I kept walking until I got the the door. I rang the door bell and waited for her to answer. The door opened and she looked at me.

"May I help you young lady?" I smiled she didn't recognize me. Guess this really is a good costume.

"Mrs. Whitney it's me Cara" I smiled some more when she recognized me.

"Oh my Cara I couldn't tell it was you. That's a pretty good costume. Though a little strange. Here let me get the cookies I made this year. Gummy worm cookies. Your favorite." She came out with a small tub of cookies. She always makes them. Ever since I was a small girl. "Where is Marcus?"

"Oh he's sitting down by the side walk he's really tired we have about five bags of candy this year."

"Oh my well that sure is a lot. You can use the little wagon in the shed to help haul that load home dear." _What a kind old woman_._ Always trying to make my life just a bit easier._

"Thank you very much I'll return it tomorrow ok." I turned to load up my portion of the candy.

"Take your time dear and tell you mother hello for me alright. And have a wonderful evening. Sleep well. And good luck in your new college life. Who knows this time your dark and mysterious man may come to you." _I swear I regret telling her the small journal I wrote. It was about Toad AKA Mortimer Toynbee but she took it as a boy that I liked from school. Well she's half right._

"Will do. And well about the guy we'll see. And you have a good night to ok." I waved bye to her and made my way back down the long, dark, dirt drive way. _Dark and mysterious huh. Well he is dark. His past is kind of a mystery. He's cute, strong, and handsome in his own way… Ok stop… he's a fictional character he's not real. He's just a character made up from some ones very creative mind on a sugar high with a deadline in the next five minutes. _"He's not a real person Marcus is a real person goofy but real. You have a crush on a non-real person who's green for goodness sake. Well green is my favorite color." I stopped for a second. _Great I'm holding a conversation with my self. No wonder people think I'm strange. _Ok time to keep walking. I have to get home before 12:00 or my mother will freak.

I kept walking a little faster trying to make it down the drive way a little faster when my foot met air. I registered that I was falling I landed on something or someone. I could here their voices and see shapes. But my skull was throbbing and I fell unconscious.

Kuwakaskei: ok so I lied no Brotherhood reaction here but uhhhh any way I wonder who those figures are huh. (Gives cheesy grin) any way Flames will be eaten by the flame eating lobsters.


	4. Trick of the Treat: Strange Meeting

Trick of the Treat Ch4

Kuwakaskei: hello everyone sorry to you all for not updating this story in so long. Some things came up that just couldn't be ignored. And then my computer died and now that I have a new one it is ten times better and faster YAY!!!

So I have a few people that I would like to thank for some wonderful reviews:

Gremblin- Hun you are an awesome writer and if I start this up you have to promise to do the same with your stories deal good yay….LOL

Be kat- yes I am going to finish this story as well as many of my other ones now that I have the time. Come back soon to read them JOY!

Kazimakuwabara- How do I say this I love you. I love your fics your art everything, your just plain cool.

Venom Vixen- As I have said above yupers Im starting and updating the story once again YIPPEEEE!!!!

Ban'yamuwoezu- (What a long name LOL) Yes I know it's a mean little cliff hanger isn't it hehehehe I'm evil yes I am…

The Left Hand of God: yes I know it's got some grammar problems and I'm trying to work them out but alas I am in really big need for a Beta reader to help correct the mistakes that are not seen. And I'm glad you are likening the story JOY ( does a boogie dance)

So yes that is all thank you and review and I will answer (does a little dance)

The Trick of the Treat Ch4

Man my head was killing me. _Did anybody get the license plate number of that truck…_ I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a small metal bed with sterile white sheets. The cupboards and counters were made of metal too, but the floor and walls looked to be stone. It was slightly dark as there was only one light on above my bed. I went over to the door and tried the handle, nothing. I was locked in this room. I started to panic, where was Marcus, where was I, was I kidnapped, what do they want me for, am I going to die? All of these questions were going through my head when the door was flung open and a dark figure stood in its place. I ran to the other side of the room as fast as I could screaming and throwing what ever I could at the figure. He was dodging most if not all of the object thrown at him while yelling for me to stop and listen to him.

"Hey, calm down love. I not here to hurt ya!" Oh yeah like I'm gonna believe that.

" Just stay away you... you FREAK!!!!" He suddenly went stiff and that gave me enough time to grab a small box and throw it at him. Bulls eye right in the head. I took the chance to run from the room. Where was I. Great get out of the room and now get lost in this cave bloody wonderful. I heard growling behind me and saw a huge hairy muscled man. He grabbed at my shoulder and I did the only thing I could think of. He howled in pain and I took off. _I don't think he will be having any offspring in this lifetime._

I kept running hopping to find a way out. If we are under ground head up. Look for a path heading up. _THERE IS NO BLOODY PATH HEADDING UP GAHHHHH!!!!!! _ I ended up in some room with a huge helicopter and some other equipment. I heard some people coming and I hid behind some of the piles of metal. I heard a female voice among them,

"That was pathetic. She nailed you in the nuts. Pathetic." I heard some heavy growling. Then everything was quiet I thought they had left and peeked out of my hiding place. I slowly tiptoed my way to the door. Then I heard it the growling it was back and……_oh crap………mommy…_ I slowly turned around to come face to face with Mr. Just got neutered by my foot.

"Umm hello……," I squeaked. I turned around only to see that shorter man from before.

"Now, now there is nothing to be afraid of." The female came out of the shadows. And she was naked….and BLUE??? _Wait a minute. People cant be blue unless. _

"Are you Raven Darklome AKA Mystique ?" She seemed very surprised. "Um yes I am but how did you know my real name?" _Crap if she's Mystique then the hairy guy is …..Sabertooth and that other guy is….OMG! TOAD!!_

"Ummm I well I uhh I don't know how to explain..really…" She looked a but confused before coming back to her senses. "Well you will have to do your best. Now were not going to hurt you so come with us to meet our Boss."

"Magneto right." It was a statement not a question. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Sorry I'll come."

"Right come along." I walked along the dark hallways Mystique and Sabertooth in front and….Toad behind us. I could tell his eyes were boring into my skull, but each time I turned to look at him his stare would go someplace else. Soon we were at a great steel door. It opened automatically and my eyes met light blue. "Magneto….." I was to come face to face with one of the strongest mutants in the world.


End file.
